narutorpfandomcom-20200213-history
Vance Hōzuki
}} Vance is a Tracker Ninja Adept for the Water Village (Kirigakure). After fighting through numerous battles he has become a seasoned vetern at such a young age he is considered a very capable ninja. He is known as the Black Mist due to his clothes which are mostly all black. He is a extremely potent water release user with a capability for using wind chakara. Background Vance was introduced at birth to the ways of the ninja his father and mother were both of notable origins in the water villages as a mercenary (his mother) and his father (a former tracker who was retired due to inability to continue working properly but due to his good performance in his missions he was allowed to live as an act of mercy. (His father was hit in the leg one mission crippling his movement). Vance learned the Ninjutsu and Genjutsu from his father and his skills as a warrior and his ability to fight professionally from his mom. When he was fourteen he was introduced into his tracker school and performed very well and eventually defeated his classmates but allowed his friends Amy and Jerry live. Because he believed they would be just as strong as he was in the future. He has since eliminated many rogue ninja and thugs who have been harming bards, merchants, and other innocent people. His brutality and skill in his field earned him the nickname "The Black Mist" referring to his tendency to wear black clothes and his use of mist to cover his movements in the forests. Personality Vance is a kind man to many of the people he meets. He enjoys making new friends but is wary of trusting many people due to his training as a tracker ninja for the water village. He shows mercy to those who he believes deserves it but does not try to influence others opinions regarding personal disputes unless he believes it might harm his mission he is on or if it is foolish to kill the person. In battle he is a cold blooded killer, he is not afraid to murder anyone he has to in order to get his mission complete. He enjoys learning new ninjutsu and genjutsu and dispises taijutsu for he believes it is inferior to having a sword or a kunai at hand. Appearance Vance has jet black dark hair and pale white skin from training in the shade and misty areas of his village. He wears set of either black robes or black armor depending on what mission he is being sent on. He is tall at six foot one inch and has hazel eyes. His mask has a purple stripe in the shape of a lightning bolt down the middle of his mask to his left cheek and a red stripe where his mouth is. The Mist symbol is been sowed onto his robes and armor as well as carved into the top part of his mask. He wears a pair of well-made soldier boots which are also black to fit in with his uniform. He wears black leather gloves with no leather covering his fingers up to his knuckles to the tips. History Vance's Early Years (pre-Tracker Ninja School) Born on a cold December night to a mercenary and a retired tracker ninja Vance Hozuki was to be grown into a warrior of great ability. Since he was three years of age just barely old enough to talk and walk he was taught how to use weapons and basic ninjutsu. He grew up in a brutal but caring enviorment and decided that he would become as powerful as he could be. Eventually he faced into higher techniques when he was seven. His pre years was used to hone his basic moves and was to be coutinued when he was sent to join the Mist Genin. A messanger came on the day of his birthday and offered him a chance to join which he parents and himself agreed it would be for the best. Training at the academy When Vance joined the school at the age of eight he quickly outclassed most of his team mates due to his early training which coutinued and constantly improved in the academy. He passed the entery test at the top of that years class and was regarded as strong asset for the mist village. (more to be written) Abilities Hydrification Technique By liquefying the whole body at will, this technique makes it impossible to receive damage from physical attacks. From a single hair to the skin and muscles, everything can be liquefied and solidified at will. Be it to evade an enemy's attack during a short range battle, to infiltrate a structure, or to launch a surprise attack in a liquefied state, this technique boasts a high strategic value. Using this, the user can also reshape their body parts for suitable situations. Vance first learned of his Kekkei Genkai from his father who was from the Hozuki family line. His father had him practice it from the age of 11 to the age of 17 even after he became a tracker ninja. After mastering it his first use of it in combat was against his team mate turned traitor Kai Omoziri who betrayed his tracker unit. Kai attacked Vance by charging at him which he used it to turn into water avoiding a kunai thrust to the abdomen and then proceeded to kill him with a water spike jutsu. Category:Characters Category:Kirigakure Category:Male